Wonderful World
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of a place you sort of know! In a world without humans and Pokémon, the combination -what's left- live normal enough lives. But maybe Pokémon aren't as dead as they think. Follow eight people as they uncover the secrets of both this new world and themselves. (100 Theme Microfiction Collection)
1. Table of Contents-Index

**Author's Notes:** Normally I hate author's notes, so if you want to dive right in, just skip this chapter. Right now.

Anyone still here? Good, I guess. I'll try to keep it short. This chapter contains a table of contents and a backstory to the story. (A ministory-prologue kinda)

This story is a challenge to myself of a hundred character-centric themes grabbed from a search. They're episodic but branch into an overarching story. I will post the chapters in groups of 10. They're short, so there's not a lot of content per chapter. At least with a table of contents, you readers can find specific chapters with characters you like. At the end, there will be a long epilogue that breaks all the rules set for this story to branch everything together.

If anyone has frequent world-building or character questions, I'll drop the answers here. I'd recommend checking out the character list and world information for bare basics.

* * *

 **Character List**

Mab (Female; Shiny Gengar)

Tempest(Male; Lugia)

Morgan (Male; Gardevoir)

Nova (Female; Dialga)

Dante (Male; Darkrai)

Shira (Female; Reshiram)

Kyle (Male; Kyurem)

Moon (Male; Chespin)

 **The List of Chapters**  
1\. Introduction (Morgan, Mab)  
2\. Complicated (Dante)  
3\. Making History (Nova, Tempest)  
4\. Rivalry (Shira, Kyle)  
5\. Unbreakable (Moon)  
6\. Obsession (Dante, Kyle)  
7\. Eternity (Nova, Kyle)  
8\. Gateway (Morgan, Dante)  
9\. Death (Tempest, Kyle)  
10\. Opportunities (Nova, Shira)  
11\. 33%  
12\. Dead Wrong  
13\. Running Away  
14\. Judgment  
15\. Seeking Solace  
16\. Excuses  
17\. Vengeance  
18\. Love  
19\. Tears  
20\. My Inspiration  
21\. Never Again  
22\. Online  
23\. Failure  
24\. Rebirth  
25\. Breaking Away  
26\. Forever and a day  
27\. Lost and Found  
28\. Light  
29\. Dark  
30\. Faith  
31\. Colors  
32\. Exploration  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. Shades of Grey  
35\. Forgotten  
36\. Dreamer  
37\. Mist  
38\. Burning  
39\. Out of Time  
40\. Knowing How  
41\. Fork in the road  
42\. Start  
43\. Nature's Fury  
44\. At Peace  
45\. Heart Song  
46\. Reflection  
47\. Perfection  
48\. Everyday Magic  
49\. Umbrella  
50\. Party  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
52\. Stirring of the Wind  
53\. Future  
54\. Health and Healing  
55\. Separation  
56\. Everything For You  
57\. Slow Down  
58\. Heartfelt Apology  
59\. Challenged  
60\. Exhaustion  
61\. Accuracy  
62\. Irregular Orbit  
63\. Cold Embrace  
64\. Frost  
65\. A Moment in Time  
66\. Dangerous Territory  
67\. Boundaries  
68\. Unsettling Revelations  
69\. Shattered  
70\. Bitter Silence  
71\. The True You  
72\. Pretense  
73\. Patience  
74\. Midnight  
75\. Shadows  
76\. Summer Haze  
77\. Memories  
78\. Change in the Weather  
79\. Illogical  
80\. Only Human  
81\. A Place to Belong  
82\. Advantage  
83\. Breakfast  
84\. Echoes  
85\. Falling  
86\. Picking up the Pieces  
87\. Gunshot  
88\. Possession  
89\. Twilight  
90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
91\. Answers  
92\. Innocence  
93\. Simplicity  
94\. Reality  
95\. Acceptance  
96\. Lesson  
97\. Enthusiasm  
98\. Game  
99\. Friendship  
100\. Endings

 **Format**

Drabble/Microfiction: 100-500 words

3rd Person Limited (to Focus character(s))

No more than 3 characters per drabble

Each character must appear once every 10 themes

There is continuity between drabbles (All established facts/changes stick.)

 **World Information**

In this world, there are no humans and no Pokémon, only gijinkas that eventually resulted from the two. Gijinkas appear mostly human ( with the exception of Technicolor hair and eyes) but have the abilities and movesets of their Pokémon counterparts. All gijinkas have a gender. All legendary gijinkas are actually the legendary Pokémon they represent taking gijinka form (unlike all other gijinkas). If needed, legendary gijinkas can assume Pokémon form, but they usually prefer not to. Evolution is not restricted to age. One transforms upon evolving, but basic features remain the same- clothes may change. There is no surefire way for a gijinka to know for sure what species of Pokémon they take after.

 **Chapter Covers**

For each 10 chapters I'm going to change the the focus character(s) of the cover. It'll help identify the characters a little too.

Chapters 1-10 : Dante


	2. 1) Introduction

1. **Introduction**

 _Characters:_ Mab, Morgan

 _Word Count:_ 201

If you asked Mab how she met Morgan, she'd joke it was at a costume party, and they were both drunk. However, it was actually much cuter than that.

"You have a funny face," Mab had told him. "You ain't got no eyes."

They were three. Their mothers had introduced them when Morgan's family moved onto the block; the women were old friends since high school.

"No way!" the ralts gijinka had refuted with a pout. "I got good eyes. Mom says so."

Mab had looked at him like he grew three heads when he lifted the green bangs. She'd never tell him that she blushed when she turned her head.

"You got pretty eyes," she said to herself.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she said.

"You got a lumpy butt!" she'd said instead. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"I dun wanna be friends with you, smoke hair."

The gastly gijinka had balked at this and smacked the boy across the face.

They both cried at this.

Seeing the boy still sniffling five minutes later, she had offered him her hand.

"Anywho-es," she restarted. "I'm Mab."

"I'm Morgan." He took it.

From then on, the two were best friends.


	3. 2) Complicated

2\. **Complicated**

 _Characters:_ Dante

 _Word Count:_ 292

"It's not that complicated," the tutor told him.

Dante guffawed at this. The breath caused the long bangs covering his left eye to briefly flap up. Not complicated his ass. He was struggling manifesting powers for years; it's why his parents hired this tutor in the first place. Now if only he would just _leave_ so Dante could get some alone time. His eyebrows furrowed, but he played along. The sooner he did whatever nonsense the tutor taught him the sooner he could get back to his books.

"If you say so," Dante told him curtly, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Your power is something that lies deep within your heart. Just think about who you are and expressing that will be key."

Dante felt something deep within him alright- the vomit that was threatening to surface from those words. The man steeled himself with a breath. Just get it over with.

The tutor in front of him briefly closed his eyes, only opening them when he had a blue ball hovering in the center of his upturned hand -Aura Sphere. Upon prompting, Dante imitated the action with no result.

"Close," the tutor said. "Try again."

Dante repeated the action thrice but to no avail.

"You've almost got it!" the tutor said with a chime in his voice.

Dante felt a heat rising somewhere beneath his eyebrows. He's almost had it at least ten times before. This wasn't his first rodeo. He tried again and failed.

The tutor opened his mouth.

With a trembling and tense flick of Dante's wrist, the other's mouth was shut because he's unconscious on the floor, dead asleep.

As Dante looked at the dark aura fading from his hand, he realized life had just gotten complicated.


	4. 3) Making History

3\. **Making History**

 _Characters_ : Nova, Tempest

 _Word Count_ : 301

"So you're a historian now, eh, _Nova_?" He said her name like it's a joke, and in a way it is. It wasn't her first name and surely wouldn't be her last.

"Is that any of your business, Lugia?" she responded with half-lidded eyes. She slid a stack of paper across the desk in between the hands resting on it. He glances at the leaves blankly with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh come on now!" he said. "It's Tempest now. What if someone walked in?" He laughed nervously, holding his hands up limply.

"You'd be an idiot if you think I'd let anyone in my personal office," Nova told him with a click of her teeth. "And despite that oaf-ish façade you show everyone, I know you're actually quite intelligent. Take the papers. I know that's what you're here for."

Tempest gave her a coy smile. "Thank you."

"Birth certificate, social security paperwork…. It's all there. You're on the books."

He clutched the papers to his chest like a lifeline before tucking the entire bundle into his jacket. "Thanks, Dialga," he said sincerely, using her true name. "I owe you one."

"I would say it's for old-time's sake, but I don't lie for stupid reasons like that," Nova said. "You're a good man, Tempest. You deserve to live your life as you want. You owe me nothing."

Tempest fiddled with the wood on the edge of the desk absentmindedly, not knowing what to do with himself. He opened his mouth several times to give a response, but nothing came out. Finally, he settled with "You're a miracle worker, Nova. How do you do it?"

"What can I say?" the deity of time said. She crossed her legs before positioning a heel on the bottom drawer of her desk. "I'm good at making history."


	5. 4) Rivalry

**4\. Rivalry**

Characters: Shira, Kyle

Word Count: 210

As much as she hated to admit it, Shira had been at it with her two brothers since the day she was born. They never quite agreed on anything, especially her twin brother. However, sometimes Kyle would indulge her and take her side. Truthfully, she wished they would agree with her all the time, but that's how life was. Kyle always tried to be nice about it when he took her brother's side, but to be honest, it never really helped. Especially since she never believed him.

Kyle would lean one way or another, liking one of their points over the other's. He'd take it as his own for a while too, but Shira knew. Her elder brother never had an idea for himself unless it was not to have one. He was very neutral. Very passive. Sometimes she wondered if he cared. Her twin saw it too. They both figured if Kyle happened to agree with them, there was more behind it and they were right. So both Shira and her brother both tried to get Kyle on their side for good.

Even so, Shira couldn't help but wonder when it became more about appealing to Kyle than being right. She unwittingly became a rival for the eldest's attention.


	6. 5) Unbreakable

**5\. Unbreakable**

Characters: Moon

Word Count: 180

Moon was on the top of the world at the age of three. He had everything a three year-old could want. Nothing bad could happen to him ever. Until he met that slide.

It was the big kid slide, but he could handle it just like he handled everything else. He was invincible, unbreakable. He could handle it. Mommy and Daddy weren't looking, so he could do whatever he wanted. And then he toppled over at the top of the ladder.

It hurt so badly - like the world had come up from the ground and punched him, like one of the old legends about Groudon that Daddy told him. He was broken in so many places. He couldn't even feel it anymore. But then he remembered Mommy telling him he was fine. That he really wasn't broken, not a single bone. Just a boo-boo. She also told him to never do that again.

So he didn't. He would never be hurt like that again. He would be unbreakable for real this time. At least, that's what Moon told himself.


	7. 6) Obsession

**6\. Obsession**

Characters: Dante, Kyle

Word Count: 302

Dante wasn't sure when he first saw him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to remember. The older man gave him terrible chills. But he might give him answers too. Ever since he first discovered his abilities, things have been weird. He got stares. People chose to walk on the other side of the street. He could melt into shadows and his mere presence caused horrid nightmares.

After twenty-five years of not being able to do more than a weak Shadow Claw, he suddenly had a plethora of strange abilities and quirks. He was faster, smarter, and ,well, stranger than he remembered being. Key word being remembered. His confused mind always insisted on names for these abilities and that he really should have been able to use them. And when he looked in the blank, predatory yellow stare of that man, Dante felt like _he_ knew too.

It started innocently enough. Dante noticed his piercing glance when he was checking out a book from the library one morning. Not many people had glowing yellow eyes and gray hair like that. Not many people dressed like it was below freezing in the middle of summer, ice type or not. He got weirder from there. Dante remembered the face and kept seeing it at higher and higher proximity. A block from his parents' place, in front of his apartment building, in the restaurant he liked to go for lunch, directly outside a bathroom stall… At one point, Dante thought he saw him mouth the words "So it _is_ you". He wasn't sure what was driving him more nuts, the sudden power flooding his veins or this creep.

And seeing where he might be able to gets his answers from, Dante wasn't sure if he wanted them more or less. Unfortunately, he settled for more.


	8. 7) Eternity

**7\. Eternity**

Characters: Nova, Kyle

Word Count: 167

How the hell did Kyurem even get her number? For the longest time, she didn't even know the husk of the great dragon was still around, let alone still sentient. And then he was a hermit for another eternity, even after the world reset. And all of a sudden her department got a call from someone named Kyle for her. She didn't pick up, of course, but that didn't stop him from wandering beyond the secretary and straight into her office. He's damn lucky she recognized him, or she would have Roar of Timed him into next February.

And then he had the balls to ask for a favor. "Will you babysit my little sister?"

Nova had to pinch her nose. No tact. "You have a sister?"

He smiled hopefully at her as if that would explain everything _and_ win her over.

She hated that it kinda did because she was sitting in his house, which she didn't even know existed a week ago, the next day.


	9. 8) Gateway

**8\. Gateway**

Characters: Morgan, Dante, Mab (Mentioned), Kyle (Mentioned)

Word Count: 392

Morgan decided that things started to go awry when he first saw that guy in the bar. He didn't know it at the time, and he wouldn't know it for a while, but that was definitely it. Hindsight was 20/20. But he wasn't sure he'd take it back. Dante was nice enough, but following him down the rabbit hole might not have been the best idea.

Morgan wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a morose-looking sober person in a bar. He wasn't sure what jumped him to even make him consider joining the other man. Maybe it was because he was a dark type; he couldn't immediately tell what was up with him. His nosy ass would never learn. Mab told him so all the time.

Dante decided things started to turn around a little when he met Morgan. Everyone had been avoiding him…except that stalker. Here is where he started to find out he actually wasn't in this alone.

Dante looked up slowly, prying his interlocked hands from the back of his head. These creeps were approaching him now? He couldn't keep the sigh out of his voice.

"Yes?" the white haired man inquired with half-lidded eyes.

Morgan had to suppress a shiver. Maybe this guy was just a creep. He clenched his fists in an attempt to regain his mettle. Maybe he's not so bad.

"Noticed you were by yourself. You alright?" the lanky green-haired man asked. A small smile, albeit strained crept along his face.

Dante didn't even think before he spoke.

"I don't know what that other guy told you," the man sitting at the table said, cutting himself off.

"Other guy? What other guy? I'm here by myself too. My friend left a while ago. She got tired." the other man replied.

Dante made a humming noise before pulling out a chair next to him. Morgan's smile widened and became more sincere at the gesture. Dante apologized for the misunderstanding.

"Things have been rough lately," he said. "It's just weird for you to just come up to me out of nowhere."

"Yeah," Morgan conceded before switching his expression to an impish smile. "What to talk about it?"

Dante's eyes closed, and Morgan could have sworn there was something new in them when they opened. A friend? Eventually. The wheels of fate began to turn.

"Fine. I'm Dante."


	10. 9) Death

**9\. Death**

Characters: Tempest, Kyle, Dante (Mentioned)

Word Count: 481

"And isn't a death of self the worst of deaths?"

He didn't want to admit the words caught his ear, but the voice… He supposed the other man would know. It had to be him. He sighed and closed his eyes. As he walked by, he said the man's name.

"Kyurem."

The yellow eyed man gave a smile that cut across his face like the sun across the sky- bright, wide, and blinding. He propped his glasses against the bridge of his nose and made a sharp pivot to walk step in step.

"Lugia," he echoed jovially.

"Tempest," he corrected. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling the short hairs at the base of his head. If everyone could stop blowing his cover that would be… well not great but appreciated.

"Kyle then," he responded. Kyle pushed up his glasses again, this time a catch of light making them gleam and obscure his eyes. Tempest wondered if he did it on purpose. "Tempest though?" He laughed.

Oh Kyurem could crawl right back up in that icy cave of his until he came up the other side and kissed his ass. He thought hard about that name.

The two kept walking. For about twelve steps, neither spoke.

"Why did you say that?"

"Hmmn?" Kyle glanced at Tempest from only the corners of his eyes.

"Don't play coy," Tempest told him with a pout. "I know you were trying to get my attention, but why with that?"

"I found Darkrai," Kyle responded soberly, finally dropping the grin.

Tempest gained a soft smile to replace it. "I wasn't aware you were looking for him."

"I wasn't either; we weren't keeping track I guess," Kyle admitted. "But I saw him. It's him. I think I know why he wasn't talking to anyone."

"And what does that have to do with that great cold open there?" Tempest asked before he stuck both hands in his pockets.

"Everything. He killed himself."

And his hands were back out of his pockets. "Come again?"

"He did something to erase his own memory. Erase his whole self. He killed himself," Kyle explained.

"That's an extreme way to put it," Tempest mumbled. He wished he had a toothpick to chew on. Something, anything, to stop him from grinding his teeth. He took a steady breath. "How do you even know that?"

"I checked."

Tempest didn't even want or need an explanation for that. "Congrats. You've been promoted from people-eater to stalker," he jibed.

Kyle's expression chilled. His eyes narrowed and became chips of amber without pupils. His mouth became a thin crevice, like a clothesline pulled taut. Tempest tensed slightly. Both stood straight, sneaking up in height by more than a few inches.

"Be serious," the husk of the Unova's great dragon said.

"If you insist," the beast of the sea replied. "What do you want to do about Darkrai?"


	11. 10) Opportunities

**10\. Opportunities**

Characters: Nova, Shira, Kyle (Mentioned)

Word Count: 409

When Nova finally met Kyle's sister, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell his angle was. She was definitely old enough to take care of herself. In fact, her twin brother was out with friends that same night- no issue. But her eyes were just empty expanses of blue that portrayed nothing. Her voice and expression were lively enough, but those blank eyes. Nova knew she had seen them somewhere else, but with a spark of almost literal fire. And when the girl threw off her dull gray jacket into what she could only assume was Kyle's room, she finally understood why.

Her entire outfit was shades of white and silver, but only one detail of it caught her eye and her breath in her throat. Was that the Light Stone on a choker on her neck? Those dead eyes didn't recognize her, but they belonged to…

"I'm Shira."

She's Reshiram.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

They've met.

"Kyle has told me some…interesting stories about you. From the old days?"

She's sure that he has. Kyurem always liked to say nothing but parrot back the best stories of everyone else. Why would Kyle tell Shira these stories without their context that they happened before the reset? Otherwise, the girl might have greeted her as Dialga or asked her something about her ability. Something. Just not this. This felt wrong. Nova forced herself to say something before it got awkward.

"You probably already know, but I'm Nova," the older woman said. She extended her hand.

Shira had a firm handshake despite her waiflike frame, hinting her forgotten power.

"A historian, right?"

"That's right."

"Would you," she tried to stop her herself from saying. She did anyway. "be able to tell me about Ancient Unova?"

Nova smiled wryly. Shira was basically asking about herself. Again, she wondered what Kyle's aim was. Was this an opportunity to give Reshiram her memory back or one to introduce Shira to more people? The grey dragon wouldn't reveal himself to her for nothing, not after all this time. She knew he'd ask her for something else. But for now?

"Sure, Shira. I'd love to," Nova answered. "Maybe you can even teach me something."

Shira laughed right in her face. "Me, teach you something about what you do for a living?"

"Maybe," the older woman repeated noncommittally. "They say teachers get a greater breadth of knowledge from teaching."

"Then teach me. I _must_ know."


End file.
